Mi Familia
by Southern AnnaBelle
Summary: Bella is special in the community of the Original vampires, yet no one knows who she is. She is more feared than Klaus is even on her worse days, by those who know of her. Her name is Izabel Mikaelson. Most feared Mikaelson, most revered Mikaelson, and twin sister to Kol Mikaelson. What if she arrives just in time to watch Elena kill her only salvation? Poll
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

He raced to the door in time to see his younger brother Kol in flames from the younger Gilbert stabing him with the ultimate weapon his mother created. This was bad and he knew it would get worse. He knew that she would be here soon and that his dream of finding the cure was over now when she got her hands on these two.

"What have you done? You've doomed us all, do you realize that!?" He screamed at the two, tears making their way down his face.

All of a sudden there was a whooshing sound and Klaus' stomach dropped.

"No! Kol!" A female's voice rang through the night air.

 _Shit!_

Bella was with Jacob when she felt a pang in her heart. She felt in her heart something was just not right, she hadn't felt like this since she was human and was around Kol. She looked at Jacob, a shocked expression on her face, "Did you feel that?"

Jacob gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

Bella knew something was off, "I have to go, I'm sorry."

Iz took off in the general direction that she felt the pain originating. She ran and ran coming to the outskirts of Mystic Falls, Virginia hours later. She had sworn to herself that she would never come back to this area, the area where she grew up. She stayed there at the border for what seemed like centuries. The pain in her heart took off and she ran to a home that looked like a normal home and as she ran to a door that was open she saw her brother Klaus, yelling something about dooming everyone, she also saw a sight that shocked her.

"No! Kol!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, dropping to her knees, clutching her chest.

Klaus rushed to her and held her to his chest. "Sh," he soothed her, "It's okay, everything will be made okay again."

He worried that she would turn off her feelings, he knew out of all of them she was the sweetest, he feared that she would turn out to be the worst of them all.

She looked at the people who were in the kitchen who looked pretty fearful, and growled and tried to walk into the room, but was stopped by a barrier.

"Oh how cute, you think a barrier made by some stupid little witch who is no more than 3 to 5 years into magic is going to stop me, as if," she waved her hand and everyone heard a loud pop. She walked forward and into the room, grinning at the shocked faces, "next time, find someone with more experience because your witch sucks."

She threw her hand out and threw them into the wall, laughing.

"Stop this, Izabel, please don't. You're too good for this, please see reason." Klaus cried.

Izabel looked back at him and had a cold, dead look in her eye, "There is no seeing reason, I just," she broke down, "he's gone. I'll never have him back." She cried.

Elena looked at this girl and thought about what she had just done, was it really for the best?

"It's never going to be the same," cried Izaela looking to


	2. Poll

Hey everyone,

I have a poll on my profile. I'm going to put my stories on haitus, and you guys are going to vote which two of my stories I am going to focus on. You guys have one month...and GO!


	3. Please Read

Okay, I'm going to set something straight. Yes, I am doing a poll to see what two stories I should focus on. When I say focus, I mean this! I want to find TWO stories to write and FINISH! After that story is FINISHED, I plan to go on to one of my ALREADY CREATED STORIES SO THAT I CAN FINISH THOSE ALSO!

I don't plan to just stop writing all the stories that I have already written at all. I just need to set in mind what story YOU AS READERS ENJOY THE MOST that way I am able to write for THAT STORY! I am also currently looking for a Beta/ co writer that way things you as readers have pointed out as turn offs and flaws can be fixed in the future.

I just thought I would say this plainly because right now I am staight up pissed off that people are really coming off as complete assholes to me about all this and it's the last thing I need right now! I can already tell all of you more than likely I will not be writing anything until after the New Year because right now my head and emotions are not where they should be to write anything close to what I have currently written. So I am going to polietly ask those who are on my case to back off because right now my head and heart are waring with me if I should even continue writing until I can truely put all my time in it. There are so many obsticles in my life at the moment and it's getting harder to overcome them. So please just back off my case.

I really doesn't make sense to me why people feel the need to PUT CRITISISM where ALL can see. I really don't. To me that's plain up disrespect. I have as a reader of other's stories have NEVER in my 7 YEARS of both writing and reading have NEVER called out people for anything on their reviews for all to see. I always do it via PM because I was raised that you never call people out in public, you do it privately. I was also taught treat others as you would like to be treated. You want to publicaly do what you did, I can do it also. I speak my mind.

If this continues, I will have to take a haitus from anything to do with writing until I feel that I can continue. What many of you do not know is that I write not for YOU but for ME. I don't care if someone does or does not like my stories. I write because it is what makes me happy. Do I take your suggestions to heart when it is done properly in the right way, YES I do. A writer can't grow if they don't learn what they are doing wrong. I have grown A LOT over time. Hell, I still have a paper copy of the first story that I have ever written. I also have paper copies of stories that I have written but never posted. Any emotion you see my character going through, it's not just something I said ah, that fits. NO! That is what I AM FEELING at the time that chapter was written. It's one of the reason I have many stories and why many are unfinished. It was written to get out my feelings. It was my way of getting my feelings out in a positive way.

I am sorry if to some I am coming off bitchy. I don't write for the follows or the fans in all cases of reality, so if me putting all this out there causes me to lose some people that's okay. At the end of the day, I put my thoughts and my feelings out there and basically in a way undressed myself for ALL OF YOU TO READ. You need to stop and think, you need to re read my stories. If you truely look at some things I have written...that is not things that I just write from imagination. Those are things I have written from memory. Not all my stories contain this at this time, but some do. Think about what you say to people without truely knowing their motivation or truth of what they have put into words for others to read.

On another note, as I type this the two leading stories are Mia Familia with 30 votes and Mob the Street comes in second with 20. Please vote because as of January 13th, voting will be closed. As I also said previously, I am looking for a beta/co-writer to have for when the final votes are in so I may start immediatly.

-Southern Annabelle


	4. POLL RESULTS AND THE INEVITABLE

Heyy guys,

Wow, that month sure went fast. The results are in and I am actually quite shocked at the results.

In first place with 58 votes is MIA FAMILIA.

In second place with 31 votes is I'M OK!

In third place with 25 votes is tied. It's between MOB THE STREET AND ARIA MIKAELSON: PRINCESS OF DARKNESS.

At fourth place with 24 votes is Falling in love with a pyromaniac.

In fifth place with 23 votes in Why'd he do this to me revised

Finally in sixth place with only 13 votes is Love in weird places.

I want to thank everyone who has voted, who has supported me through a lot of my time as a writer. This month makes my eighth year writing fanfictions. It's surreal. But, unfortunatly, I have to do what I know is best for me. I'm taking a haitus from any sort of writing when associated with fanfiction. Lately, I've not been in the right mindset for these stories.

Next month makes a year since I nearly lost my father and emotionally I've been a wreck. So I want to apologize for that before anything else.

IN OTHER NEWS...

I've started a project with a friend of mine. It's a join effort to write a series of novels. That's one of my things that I decided in this new year. I want to forget what people have said to me and go after my dreams. I'm excited for it and can't wait to be finished. Then, my mission is to publish. That's my dream. To become a well-known author.

I want to say HAPPY NEW YEAR and I will be back with a co-writer/ beta when I feel writing for this site is worth it for me again. I just realized I have literally spent so much of my life writing for this and lately I just feel maybe taking a long break will cause people to maybe appreciate my stories more and it will give me more time to write them and work on them. I am thinking I am going to write out the chapters till the story is complete then just have a schedule on which they will be published. I will inform everyone later on what is going on and what I plan on doing.

Until then,

Forever a lover of Fanfiction,

Southern Annabelle


	5. Hello Everyone

Hello everyone,

Last time I was on, I can say I was very childish...I was stuck in my own anger. I've taken some time away and worked on my own emotions and head space. I am going to give it a shot to continue...BUTTTTT I am going to start with something that I haven't already posted then make my way to previous works.

My plan is to try something I have never attempted and that's an anime fanfiction for the anime Fairy Tail. I am currently coming up with some plot lines and I am also looking for a beta/cowriter so I write them somewhat to their proper characters due to some I don't completely understand. If you are willing to or know someone who does give me a shout out.

To the Guest who commented on the story Falling In Love With A Pyromaniac: Thank You!  
Reading your review made me smile. Thank you for the encouraging words and I thank you. I will be continueing that story after rewriting it some, having just gotten my hands on the paper copy I had thought had been lost.

That's all for now, hopefully you'll be hearing from me soon,

Southern Annabelle


End file.
